Lost but Together
by moonwateralpha101
Summary: Lost in the woods with Usui. What happens to Misaki? How will Shintani cope?


Misaki Ayuzawa has never been scared of boys. Mostly she sacred _them_. Not this time. The rest of the girls were huddled safely in the cabin. Misaki had to use the bathroom and she just _had_ to go alone. She came out of the bathroom only to find the place surrounded by boys. Yes, boys. Those stinky, immature, nasty creatures, named boys. It was a short run back to the cabin's safe protecting fire. Easy right? Apparently not. Misaki immanently guessed they'd catch a few girls. 'They must have been driven crazy by being locked up for two days straight since the rain wont let up and we cant continue our field trip. And we needed this field trip so we are still here. Adding stench and no privacy had go to the max.' "Aw, just one," a voice in the looming dark spoke out. "What a shame...guess we'll have to share,"another spoke. Misaki stood frozen in shock and in horror as they slowly arose from the dark. Greedy aura evaporated off of them. Slowly they made their way up the stairs. The stairs creaked with every step made. The surprise on her face molded into a horrified one. They were serious. Like a light switch her instincts mode kicked in but then again it switched from fight to flight. Once they touched the last step Misaki jumped on the rail and launched off over the herd of boys. 'I could get lost, but the trees are marked...but its also cold, wet, and dark...Positive thoughts! Positive thoughts!' Once her feet had made contact with solid ground she flew into the brush no longer bothering with the path.

Misaki was fast but somehow they were able to keep up. She could always fight them off but it was one to too many. Misaki lost the trail completely, the marks vanished into the shadows. Her feet were jumping over roots and weaving her past trees. The Ayuzawa had good stanima and amazing endurance but the terrain slowed her down. The shouts and hollers grow louder. Her mind grew foggy as she watched her breath evaporate into the cold atmosphere. Arms quickly grabbed her and she was pulled into darkness. Misaki usually would have tried to fought off the intruder but something about the touch seemed fimiliar. Like it was from a distant memory. Hot breath warmed her cheek. The sound of people running passed by they're refuge. The fimiliar stranger relaxed and let out a long breath he had supposively was holding. He tensed once again as a few stopped right at the entrance/exit. His hold on Misaki tightened. Luckily the boys quickly continued on their way. He relaxed once again. The chilly air wept inside and bit at her skin. Misaki's mind tried to think but all that came up were blurry images and inaudible voices. "Are you alright, Misaki?" the man spoke, ruining her train of thought. Ready to reply her mouth opened but then it was like she was hit by a truck going 120 mph on a highway...the voice became clearer, the blurry images moved into a blonde haired guy with emeralds as eyes. The one person she wish wasn't her but yet the only one she could trust. Instinct immedantely had her backing away and turning to face him. She ended up hitting the hollow tree. He took immedant action. His hand held her face steady as he turned it to inspect her little injury. "Just a small bumb and bruise." "Usui..." He only gave her an 'it's-ok' look before crawling past her into the rain. After a few moments Usui suddenly noticed that he no longer felt rain drops on his head. Turning around he saw his amber eyed angel maid holding an umbrella over his head. "Ready?" "Yea..." Usui took the umbrella from her as they headed in the direction of the cabins. Or at least that's what they thought they were going.

After a while of walking Misaki yawned. Usui made no noise but continued on as if nothing had happened. The thickness in the air almost made her choke. The more they walked the more Misaki lost hope in finding the warm fire and sturdy walls of the cabin. Her skin had become numb and soon she was shivering. The rain hadn't let up at all during the last few hours. The shadows began to grow together and the clouds darkened. "Usui," Misaki called through chattering teeth. "Misaki, lets look for another fox hole." The girl simply nodded, her brain began to get numb so she just followed the tall boy's lead. Soon enough he had found one that was big enough and empty for them to crawl in. They had little space to move but it would have to do for now. Misaki knew what they had to do in this type of weather but she refused to accept such an option. Usui had seemingly read her mid again with those non-existing powers of his and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Usu-" her cry was cut off when he clamped a hand on her mouth. "Sleep." Looking at the blonde man he seemed trustworthy but her past experiences taught her better. "I'm fine now let-" Once again she was cut off by a stern and authorized voice. "Sleep." The numbness in her world seemed to increase. Misaki's world blurred into nothing.

At first there was a buzzing noise but that soon turned into a pitter patter of rain drops. Next feeling seemed to come back and she was actually warm except for the breeze that from time to time swooshed in and tickled her face. Another constant breeze blew on her neck but unlike the other one it was warm. Her senses began to sharpen and past events came back to her. Misaki noticed arms encaged her waist. The hard ground lay beneath her. Somebody was behind her. They were in a forest. In a fox hole. With everybody looking for them. The first thought was to run but something would make her feel guilty about waking him. Easing her self out of his grip she sat beside the entrance/exit watching how her slept so innocently. A faint yelling sound caught her attention. Turning from the sleeping Usui, Misaki headed out of the hole. The sound of close foot steps to her left had her almost jumping for joy till she saw whose foot steps they really belonged to. A large man stood grinning. Some of his teeth were missing and the ones intact were yellow and rotting looking. A chill was sent through her whole entire body. One side of her brain was screaming at her to run but the other didn't want to leave the blonde boy behind. Misaki cautiously took one step back. "Aw...a damsel lost in the woods, I'll take you home." Misaki tilted her foot a little to the right and slightly moved in back, ready to defend her self. He charged.

He easily blocked her kick and ended up having her pinned to the tree. The rough bark was not comforting. His grin widened, making her almost gag. Turning her head in hopes of escape. The man just seemed to laugh a dark chuckle. His breathe made her skin feel unclean even though he hadn't touched it. HIs tongue had her struggling more but to avail has she felt the sharp love bite on her skin. Instead of that lovely sensational feeling you should get it only burned her skin. Misaki sucked in a deep breath, ready to scream but in a second she had fallen to the ground. The man clearly a few feet away and a her blonde hero standing before her. His breath was heavy and he was slightly hunched over. There was no need to have to look in his eyes to know he was angry. The man, however, had the pleasure to see is emerald eyes and quickly took the hint. Not even bothering to dust himself off he jumped up and dashed back into the brush. A few breathes later Usui finally managed to calm down and faced the now slumped Misaki. Her bangs hid her face. Cautiously he approached, tilted her chin up only for his eyes to meet wide amber orbs. Usui brought her into a hug and shockingly she didn't fight him. Clutching his hoodie she choked out, "It burns." His hand rested where the mark now lay on her neck. His touch eased the burning but it was still there. Carefully, as to not startle her or scare her off, he lowered his head and gently sucked on the mark. After a few silent moments Misaki relaxed under his touch and rested her head on his shoulder. Usui stopped sucking and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Misaki! Usui-kun!" The distant yelling had them separating. Misaki immediately hollered back, "Here!" Standing up she walked towards the yelling of her classmates. "Misaki! We were so worried!" Sakura practically threw her self at Misaki in a bear hug. "Calm down, Sakura, its just me." "That's what worries me," Usui's trade mark grin already set in place. Misaki ignored is irritating comment. "Misaki, what happened to your neck...its red." "OH! It's just a small rash," Misaki quickly lied and scratched at the red mark Sakura had questioned. They began to head back but Misaki and Usui stayed out of ear shot but within sight. "Sorry." Puzzled the demon prez looked at him. Usui simply pointed to her neck. "Oh its fine don't worry about it."

The rest of the students had been fooled or at least didn't question or pry on the matter. Shintani on the other hand had noticed and wasn't happy by what he saw. His eye's hardened and his eye lids narrowed. His hands balled into fists and he grinned his teeth. 'That's no rash.'


End file.
